Protege
by subdereality
Summary: Good luck can often be found in the most unexpected places. For Neville Longbottom to sip some Felix Felicis, it has cost him Trevor's life and five years' worth of giving free Herbology tuition. What goes around comes around.


**Title: Protégé **

**Author:** Subdereality (a.k.a. Rhea Summers)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre: **Drama, Smut

**Pairing:** Neville/Pansy, Draco/Ginny

**Summary: **

Good luck can often be found in the most unexpected places. For Neville Longbottom to sip some Felix Felicis, it has cost him Trevor's life and five years' worth of giving free Herbology tuition. What goes around comes around, and it is high time that he gets the longer end of the stick.

**Disclaimer: **

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **

Written for the smutty_claus fanfic exchange, as requested by sunshinefanfics. This story contains wall!sex, dirty talk, frottage and biting. Extra elements include voyeurism, exhibitionism, masturbation, oral sex, D/s, awkward!sex and hate!sex. HBP spoilers ahead.

* * *

Large brown eyes stared at the tiny bottle of sparkling gold with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation. The small vial sat on table the just beyond his reach, tempting him to extend his arm and close his fingers around it.

"Where did you get it?" he asked in a low voice, averting his gaze to look at Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas reproachfully. "It's rare, you know… Gran has only tried it once, and she met my Grandpa after taking it."

"Oh, we have our ways, mate," Dean chimed in and grinned. "We thought we'll let you have a full day of good luck instead."

"Professor Slughorn doesn't know about this," Seamus whispered conspiratorially and gave Neville Longbottom a wink. "We broke into his personal potion stores after he got drunk at last night's Christmas dinner."

"How do you know it's really a potion for good luck? It looks dodgy, and it might be poison…" Neville trailed off uncertainly and turned his eyes to stare at the bottle again.

"I've overheard Ron saying that Slughorn gave Harry a bottle after he made a brilliant potion, and it's supposedly the Felix Felicis. You know how rare this is," Seamus walked over and patted Neville on the shoulder. "We didn't give you a birthday present the last time around, so we hope this will make it up to you."

"Really?" Neville looked at them suspiciously. On the second thought, his birthday was five months ago. Seamus and Dean did not have to wait so long if they had really wanted to give him a birthday present. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't chosen to go to the library after dinner, and the hearty fire in Gyffindor Tower seemed like a pleasant alternative at this moment. After two hours of hard work, his Charms essay still was staring back at him woefully, and Seamus and Dean were busy haggling him to drink the dodgy-looking potion.

"Er… Actually, there's something else that you should know," Dean started haltingly.

"Yeah?" Neville asked and paused. The look of guilt on his face was damning, and Neville braced himself mentally.

"You see, there has been a tiny accident last night in the common room, just after you went to bed," Seamus continued. "We were playing a game of Exploding Snap and Trevor happened to sitting nearby…"

Neville cringed before the two boys could finish explaining what happened.

"… and Trevor got into our way when we decided to start hexing the cards to make them explode properly. We gave Trevor a decent burial, although we could only find his hind legs," Dean finished lamely as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"You killed Trevor," Neville whispered bluntly, his heart sinking with the bad news. "You killed Trevor."

"Look, mate, we just want to make it up to you. What's better than having some good luck? If you don't want it, it's fine by me," Dean interrupted Neville's thoughts and reached out for the bottle standing on the study desk.

"Yeah, we'll just return it to Slughorn's cupboard, even if it means getting detention if we get caught," Seamus sighed, folding his arms disappointingly. "And Trevor would have died for nothing."

"C'mon, Neville. We're trying our best here. Please have the potion," Dean persuaded him and shoved the potion into his hands. "We won't take 'no' as an answer."

"Trevor was given to me by Gran… What would she say?" Words spilled out of him bitterly.

"She wouldn't need to know. Dean and I will get you another toad during our next Hogsmeade trip. Now, just accept the potion as an early token of our apology. Or else, take it as a payment for the help you've given us in Herbology all these years," Seamus answered quickly. "Didn't you always tell me that to forgive is divine?"

"Yeah, we're really sorry," Dean interjected apologetically.

With the pleading tone in his friend's voice, Neville felt his resolve weakened. It was not in his kind-hearted nature to bear grudges against friends and family. Besides, Seamus' reasoning hit the nail on its head. The potion was not an ill-gotten gain after all – five years of free tutoring and guidance on Professor Sprout's essays should account for _something_.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Neville sighed softly and raised the opened end of the bottle to his lips. Tilting the bottle over, he emptied its contents into his mouth and swallowed the golden liquid in a gulp.

Looking at Seamus and Dean, Neville cracked a forceful grin and patted his stomach. "Thanks, mates. The potion wasn't too horrible to drink," he smiled and picked up his quill. The potion was not only good to drink, but it made his heart flutter cheerfully and everything around him seemed brighter as well, almost as if a huge boulder had been lifted off his shoulders. Even Trevor's unfortunate demise felt less depressing.

"Glad to hear that, mate," Seamus said as he grinned back at him and Dean nodded happily.

"Er, I think I'll go back to my essay now." Neville nodded back and dipped his quill into the inkpot. A new wave of self-confidence was surging in his chest, and he felt he could tackle any essay that was thrown in his way. Nothing could stop him from writing an essay that would make Hermione proud.

"Oh, no no no," Seamus said quickly and gripped Neville's right arm. "I think you should go out and prowl the castle. Why waste a mouthful of liquid good luck on Flitwick's daft essay?"

"Yeah!" Dean chimed in and removed the quill from Neville's grip. "Say, mate, I just saw Ginny walking out of the library a moment ago. Why don't you go after her?"

"How do you know I still have a crush on Gin…" Neville trailed off in amazement, and he could barely stop himself in time as he remembered that Dean used to date Ginny. Although Dean and Ginny had broke up sometime last year, Neville was not sure if he should talk about his five-year crush on the girl in front of his best mate.

"It's old news. We read your secret diary," Seamus sniggered and started shoving Neville's books into his schoolbag.

"Besides, Ginny and I were long over as a couple. If you like her, you should go for her!" Dean added in, his long fingers reaching over to snap the catch on Neville's bag shut. "Now go! It's your lucky evening, and Ginny might even go out with you on a date if you ask."

Before Neville could answer, the two boys had already pulled him up from his chair and began pushing him towards the library door. Neville did not even stop to look at Madam Pince who was staring accusingly at them. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest as his mind raced through all the possibilities that might happen when he asked Ginny out. Somehow, tonight was special – he felt that he had a high chance of succeeding this time. Ginny might even give him a goodnight peck on the cheek!

Neville's hands were already trembling when they reached the deserted corridor outside the library. Looking at both ends of the corridor, Seamus and Dean shrugged at him.

"Looks like we might have lost Ginny there," Dean sighed, nodding at Neville with sympathy. "Sorry, mate, but she's a hard one to catch."

"Say, Neville, you have a tummy full of good luck now. I bet you'll have luck finding her somehow," Seamus tried to cheer him up. "There's only two ways that she could go – to the left or to the right. Just take your pick!"

Neville nodded and clutched his schoolbag closer to him. There were two choices lying in front of him – the corridor to the left led to the Great Hall while the one of the right went straight to the castle dungeons. For some reason he could not fathom, Neville felt the Felix Felicis urging him to take the corridor on the right.

Putting his best foot forward, Neville hurried down the corridor, leaving Seamus and Dean smiling in his wake.

* * *

The corridor was very long and dark, only illuminated with torches every few dozen yards, and it seemed to go on forever, leading him straight to the bowels of the castle. His legs were starting to tire, yet Neville was sure that there was _someone_ waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

After walking for what seemed like _miles_, he could see light coming from a distant location, and he thought he could hear Ginny's voice. _The Felix Felicis does work after all! _a small voice exclaimed in Neville's head. Subconsciously, a smile touched his lips, and he drew his school bag closer to him. Hurrying along the passageway, Neville tried to move as quietly as his feet could manage.

At last, he reached the source of the light, and Ginny was standing in the middle of a tiny room. There was no door separating the corridor and the small space except for a stone arch that stretched from wall to wall. The furnishing was spartan, with only a few emerald green cushions scattered across the stone floor and a few floating candles illuminating the room.

"Waiting for me?" Ginny's voice echoed around him.

At first, Neville thought Ginny was talking to him and opened his mouth to answer her, but another look at his secret crush told him that Ginny could not have seen him because her face was facing the opposite side of the room. Furthermore, there seemed to be another person who he could not see. Pressing his body into the crevice behind the stone arch, Neville did what the Felix Felicis told him to do, and waited.

"Of course," a male voice answered smoothly. "You know I've received your owl at breakfast this morning, you little vixen." It sounded vaguely familiar, yet Neville was not able to pinpoint the owner of the voice. _It's not Harry, Colin or any of the Gryffindor boys. It's too silky and refined,_ Neville asserted silently, straining his ears to hear the conversation.

"Why? Thinking of me already?" Neville heard Ginny answer in a seductive voice. "I thought you just had your way with me last night." Daring a peek from the shadow of the stone arch, he stole a glance at the girl, and his eyes near popped out of their sockets. Ginny's robes were already pooled around her ankles as her fingers played with the buttons of her white shirt. Neville's gaze dropped lower, sucking in the chilly air deeply. Ginny was sporting a pleated skirt with a checkered pattern that ended barely below the dimple of her ass.

"Which pair of knickers are you wearing tonight? Is it my favourite crotchless pair?" the male voice asked.

"Better still," Ginny replied coyly and lifted her skirt an inch up her thigh. Neville sucked in his breath swiftly – Ginny was not wearing any knickers at all!

_Who is he?_ Neville was overwhelmed by a strong ache to satiate his curiosity. Racking his brains furiously, he failed to come up with a definite identity of the boy. _Could he be one of the Slytherin gits? Zabini? Or worse, Malfoy?_ He felt his heart sank. Of course he had to be a Slytherin, since none of the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs would even dream of venturing into the dungeons.

Forcing his eyes to look at Ginny's face, Neville stood there, immobilised. Wearing a seductive smile on her face, she started unbuttoning her shirt slowly, her fingers teasing the cotton fabric in an extremely erotic manner.

"Show me your breasts," the male voice drawled lazily. "I want to see them naked."

"Only if you take off your shirt and tie first," Ginny answered playfully, nudging the front panel of her shirt aside to reveal a lacy red bra. The soft slither of silk fabric hitting the ground followed soon after, and Ginny lips curved with a satisfied smirk as her eyes drank in the boy's naked torso.

"My turn," she whispered. This time, she slid out of the confines of her shirt. Reaching behind her, her hands found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. The garment fell away to reveal full breasts with pink areoles. "Do you like them?"

"Yes," the mysterious voice answered her. "I want to put my cock between them so that you can fuck me with those beauties."

Neville could hardly believe what he was seeing and hearing – his crush performing a striptease and talking dirty to a secret lover. Never in his wildest dreams would he think he'd see her standing half-naked, a mere five feet away from him. Part of him wanted to just walk away and pretended that he had never seen Ginny undressed, yet the inquisitive adolescent in him who was simmering away since he hit puberty simply wanted to stay and watch, much to his chagrin.

"Then fuck me now. I want you to stick your cock into my cunt and make me scream," Ginny whispered huskily, her tousled hair creating an ethereal effect on her pretty face. "Come here, and I'll take your pants off you, Malfoy."

Neville swallowed and blinked as Ginny stretched her arms out in anticipation. _Malfoy? Did she say 'Malfoy'? So is she seeing Malfoy?_ he thought in alarm.

A head full of platinum blond hair and a sleek torso, honed by years of Quidditch training confirmed his suspicions.

Dear Merlin.

It was Draco Malfoy indeed.

Neville's bag dropped onto the floor with a thud, but neither Ginny nor Malfoy seemed to have noticed the sound.

"Ginny Weasley, I never thought you were such a naughty girl," Malfoy laughed and bent down to seal his lips over hers passionately, his hands reaching up to fondle her firm breasts. The rapid tinkling from Malfoy's waist brought Neville's attention to Ginny's fingers. She was working rapidly at his belt, and when she finally unclasped the buckle, she let his trousers drop to the ground.

_Oh no, I don't need see this,_ Neville thought helplessly as the garment slid down, leaving Malfoy without a single thread of fabric on his body. His rock-hard erection was jutting out and rubbing against Ginny's thigh as the couple continued kissing feverishly.

The atmosphere was electrifying.

Fascinated by the foreplay, Neville could not bring himself to walk away. Like moths attracted to candlelight, he was deeply fascinated by the raw passion and lust in their eyes – so much so Neville knew he would get burnt if he edged any closer.

Then, Malfoy's fingers slipped down and snaked beneath the hemline of Ginny's skirt. From Neville's angle, he could only see Malfoy's fingers disappearing into the mass of red curls peeking beneath her schoolkilt. Moaning throatily, Ginny broke the kiss and closed her eyes in ecstasy. The look on her face was enough to make his heart beat wildly in his chest.

"Next time, I want you to shave your cunt," Malfoy remarked, his wrists extending and flexing as he burrowed his fingers deep into Ginny repeatedly, eliciting loud moans from her. Neville drew in deep breaths of cool air to fight a losing battle against the blood which was rushing into this cheeks – Malfoy was doing _something_ to Ginny with his finger, and Neville could only imagine the place where his finger went.

"Are you ready? Had enough of the finger-fucking?" Malfoy asked roughly, his hand and fingers pushing and moving rapidly between her legs. Ginny's hand reached down to stroke his cock along its hardened length as Malfoy moaned loudly, his face buried in her flowing red locks.

"Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me with your cock," Ginny asserted in a rough and throaty voice, and gave his erection a squeeze, smirking as it elicited a groan from Malfoy. _Since when was Ginny on first name basis with Malfoy?_ a fleeting thought crossed Neville's mind, but it was quickly shoved aside by the events which were rapidly unfolding before his eyes.

Removing his fingers from Ginny's lower body, Malfoy placed his hands on her waist and pushed her against the stone wall. Ginny shrieked as the cold stone made contact with her skin. _Did he hurt her?_ Neville panicked and opened his mouth to shout.

However, before any sound could come out of his throat, Neville felt the sharp end of a wand and a luscious female body pressing into his side. "Make any noise and I'll hex you into pieces," a soft voice whispered into his ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure, and his nose caught a heady whiff of jasmine perfume.

"Parkin…" he responded, but before he could finish pronouncing her name, a dainty hand clamped his mouth shut.

"Quiet, Longbottom," Parkinson hissed and jabbed him with her wand again, her eyes narrowed with hurt and anger as she stared at the couple inside the room.

Neville nodded quickly, and another piercing scream drew his attention back to Ginny and Malfoy. _I thought Malfoy was seeing Parkinson all these years…_ he thought as he caught her the wounded look in her eyes.

Pushed up against the wall, Ginny's back was arched as the dark slabs of stone bit into her shoulder blades. Her legs were wrapped around Malfoy's waist while her arms encircled his neck, her fingernails biting into the pale skin on his back. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist, and drops of perspiration were starting to form on her forehead. With every thrust of his hips, Ginny moaned loudly as his cock drove deeply into her, her breasts pressed against Malfoy's chest as she lay trapped between the wall and his body.

"How do you like my cock?" Malfoy growled harshly. "Do you love me fucking you?" Withdrawing entirely from her body, he ran the tip of his cock along her slit, teasing her.

"Just fuck me," Ginny whimpered as she tried to reposition her hips so that Malfoy's cock could penetrate her again.

"Say please, little Weasley," Malfoy responded and rubbed the head of his cock against the folds in her nether region.

"Pl… Please," Ginny pleaded through gritted teeth, her eyes glassy with unfulfilled desire. With a smug smile, Malfoy's cock disappeared between Ginny's thighs again and she sighed blissfully.

With long and deep strokes, Malfoy's cock slammed into her, and Ginny's face was a picture of pure ecstasy and pleasure. Unconsciously, Neville's hand reached down and brushed against the tight bulge in his pants. The friction between his mounting arousal and the rough material of his trousers sent pleasurable jolts up from his groin.

"Harder! Faster!" Ginny breathed out, her hands clutching wildly at his back as Malfoy started to move faster, his hips bucking furiously as his eyes were screwed shut in concentration.

"Longbottom!" Parkinson's voice in his ear broke the enchantment. Neville jumped slightly and turned to face the Slytherin, his face flaming red from witnessing the erotic scene playing out before him. "If you don't want me to owl your grandmother about your voyeuristic tendencies, you better do what I say." Her words were reinforced by a jab of her wand.

Parkinson's threat of telling Gran what he had just witnessed brought shivers down his spine. What would his grandmother say? Spying on a girl while she was having sex with Malfoy was not something that a decent wizard would do, and Gran would probably send him hundreds of Howlers. Then, Ginny would have to live in terrible embarrassment. And Ron! Ron would murder him for not stopping Malfoy!

At the thought of Ginny's virtue at stake, Neville could only nod helplessly. _Seamus and Dean must have stolen the wrong potion. It's not bringing me any good luck so far…_ he thought, hanging his head in shame.

"I'm coming soon," Malfoy groaned as he leaned down to kiss Ginny's lips furiously. "I want to come inside you!"

Just then, the pressure from the tip of Parkinson's wand disappeared and Neville felt her hand closing around his arm as they stepped into the room.

"_Immobilus! Immobilus!_" Parkinson shouted and two jets of blue light shot out from the end of her wand. Neville stood there in shock as two pairs of eyes stared back at him. Ginny's eyes spoke volumes of betrayal while Malfoy only had time to rearrange his face into a sneer. Malfoy's knees gave way as both entwined bodies slumped onto the icy cold floor.

"So, Draco, is this what you have been up to in the past few months? Cavorting with little girls like Weasel King's sister?" Parkinson asked silkily, replacing her wand in her robe as her left hand played with Neville's Gryffindor tie. The red and yellow fabric was a sharp contrast to her pale skin, yet Neville thought it looked good on her.

"My business is none of yours," Malfoy hissed spitefully. "At least I'm shagging regularly, unlike you. And what are you doing with Longbottom?"

"Oh really," Parkinson whispered vindictively and sidled up to Neville's side, her hand sneaking past his waistband to touch his semi-hardened length. _What is Parkinson planning to do?_ Neville flinched as her slender fingers stroked him lightly, his body offering no resistance to her actions.

"Longbottom would come in his pants before he even fucks you," Malfoy sneered spitefully. Neville only noticed Ginny's downcast eyes.

"Language, Draco." Pansy shook her head in mock disapproval. "Maybe you're missing something good that Longbottom's enjoying. The Weasley whore could use a little lesson on how to pleasure a man," Parkinson continued with a fiendish smile touching her lips.

As she said that, she flicked her tongue against Neville's earlobe, sending a jolt of lightning down his spine. Reaching for his neck, her deft fingers undid the knot of his tie and dropped it beside him. Remembering her threat, Neville stood still as she slipped his robes off his shoulders.

"Parkinson… I mean, Pansy…" Neville started nervously, but the Slytherin pretended not to hear him as she undid the buttons on his shirt. Under the harsh light, he saw Pansy Parkinson in extreme close-up for the very first time. Her chin-length bob shadowed part of her face, and Neville noticed that she had a clear complexion which was free from any imperfections. Long lashes framed her dark and expressive eyes, and her rosebud lips looked delectable.

A chilly draft hit his chest as Parkinson finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his body. Neville half-expected Pansy to recoil from him. Instead, she simply trailed a finger from his jugular notch to his belly button before hooking it around the waistband of his trousers.

"I never thought you'd look this good underneath school robes," Pansy breathed out, taking care to make sure that both Malfoy and Ginny did not hear her words. Neville's heart fluttered at her compliment, secretly thanking Dean's constant reminders to go jogging in the mornings. _I would hate to see girls grimacing at a flabby stomach. At least I have a decent body now, _Neville thought frantically, but his reverie was soon interrupted by Pansy's fingers that were busy unbuckling his belt.

"Pansy, are you sure you want to do this?" Neville whispered, lifted up Pansy's chin with a shaking finger. As he looked into her dark eyes, he felt a sliver of pity stab his heart. "We… We don't even know each other."

"Of course, Longbottom. Take your pants off now," the brunette snapped and unhooked the waistband of his trousers. "Don't worry, I'll give you a brilliant time."

"I…"

"Shut up," Pansy replied tersely and unzipped his trousers, letting the material pool around his ankles. Removing her wand from her robes, she cast a Cushioning spell on the hard stone floor and summoned a few cushions. Throwing a scornful glance at Ginny and Malfoy, she pointed her wands at them as well. "_Silencio!_ That would make sure that you two would not disturb us," she sneered. "Feel free to watch."

"Lie down," Pansy commanded, and Neville had no choice but to lie on his back. With a fluid motion, she shrugged off her robes and threw them over Malfoy and Ginny's lower bodies. "I don't need to see your ugly bits," she said waspishly, her lips curving in a smile as she directed her words at the couple as her fingers played with her emerald tie clip in the shape of a silver snake.

Neville swallowed thickly.

Training his eyes on Pansy, he watched her tug her tie off her neck and unbutton her shirt, exposing porcelain-white skin and a black satin bra that hugged her ample chest.

"Your… May… I…" Neville stammered as beads of perspiration were starting to form on his forehead. _Should I ask a girl's permission before I touch her?_ a small voice asked in his head.

"What?" Pansy asked with a jerk of her chin.

"Your… Your…" Neville gestured at her chest, but Pansy chose not to pay any attention to him.

Stepping out of her skirt, Pansy was standing in front of him dressed only in her lingerie. Drinking in her full figure, Neville could feel his boxers getting tighter as his cock twitched in uncontrollable arousal. A tiny portion of him was disgusted at his body's reaction, yet it proved that he was reacting like how any other young man would respond to the female touch.

"Ready, Neville?" she asked sweetly. "We'll show them how to fuck properly."

_Did she just called me 'Neville'?_ he realised as her words registered in his mind. _And did she mention 'fuck'?_

Neville could only nod at Pansy's choice of words. While he considered himself to be more innocent than most boys of his age, he knew what was going to come next. As Pansy straddled him, Neville held back a gasp as she grinded her hips against his groin, letting his erection rub against her through the two layers of thin fabric separating their bodies. Grasping his hands, Pansy brought them close to her chest.

"Take off my bra," she ordered, her dark eyes looking straight into his brown eyes. Nodding again, Neville reaching behind her and fumbled for the clasp. When he finally found it, he unhooked the bra strap with trembling fingers, letting the scanty fabric fall away. Holding his wrists again, Pansy placed his hands on her breasts.

"Move your hands in circular motions. Feel me, make me wet," Pansy instructed clearly. As she let go of his wrists, Neville began moving his palms, feeling the soft yet firm flesh in his grasp. _Her breasts are so soft and smooth… I have never imagined them to be so firm and perky… _he thought, his hands clenching and squeezing them tentatively. A fiery blush crept up his cheeks when he realised he was touching and feeling a girl erotically.

Closing her eyes, Pansy rocked to and fro as Neville kneaded her breasts, the tips becoming pebbled with his ministrations. Reaching over for her wand, she pointed her wand at Neville's boxers. "_Evanesco!_" she muttered, banishing the garment away. Neville sucked in the chilly dungeon air as his erection sprung free of its confines.

"Who would have thought…" Pansy murmured, her hands circling his erection and stroking the length of his cock. Out of the corner of his eye, Neville noticed that Ginny's eyes were wide open with surprise while Malfoy's complexion was turning into a very sickly shade of green.

Removing his hands from her chest, Pansy slid downwards and lowered her head over his cock. Flicking the tip of her tongue at the head of his erect cock before running it from the apex to the base, she smiled in satisfaction as Neville let out a loud groan.

"The best is yet to come, Neville," she whispered seductively.

Parting her lips, Neville watched her take his cock into her mouth, inch after inch. As she bobbed her head up and down his length, he moaned again and again. The warm and slick interior of her mouth caressed his erection, causing a splendid array of pleasurable sensations to explode from his groin. _So this is what a blowjob feels like… _a voice whispered in his head triumphantly. Subconsciously, he reached down to rake his fingers through Pansy's hair, his inner child marvelling at the softness of the silken strands.

Bucking his hips in natural response, Neville wanted to get more of Pansy's mouth. However, she had other plans in mind when she released his cock from her mouth. "Longbottom, I want you to fuck me in my cunt. I guarantee it would be even better."

Before Neville could answer, Pansy pointed her wand at her knickers and banished them. Grasping Neville's hand, she brought his fingers and slid them down her slit, and then, up again until his fingers found a hardened nub. "Rub me on my clit, make me scream," Pansy instructed and let go of his hands.

Normally, Neville would have needed to be told twice, but in his hazy mind, he knew what to do without any further prompting. Flicking and rubbing the nub in circles, he felt Pansy drawing in large mouthfuls of air as her hands gripped his upper arms. Tentatively, he slipped a finger into her, and Pansy gasped loudly in response.

Dragging his hand away from her lower body and gripping his hardened length with a free hand, she hovered above his erection as she drew the head of his penis along the valley between her thighs, coating it with her slick wetness and warmth. Neville bucked his hips blindly in a futile bid to penetrate her, but she evaded him slyly. His cock only managed to slide along her slit, but it felt amazingly good – almost as good as having Pansy's tongue running along the length of his erection.

"Patience, Neville. Slowly. I'll guide you," she breathed out coyly, her dark hair falling around her face like a curtain. Lowering herself down by an inch, her eyes were squeezed shut in concentration as she let the head of his cock penetrate her, occasionally letting out a gasp as she stretched to welcome his erection between her folds. Neville drew in a deep breath, willing every single strand determination in him to resist from losing control.

Inch by inch, Pansy sank down on his erection. Inch by inch, Neville felt her warm and slick walls stretching to accommodate him, and closing around him like a clamp.

_I can't believe I'm losing my virginity to Pansy Parkinson, _Neville thought, his heart torn between awe and shock._ This was not how I imagined my first time to be… but it's amazing… So warm… So wet… So tight… _

Finally, Pansy reached the hilt of his erection. Opening her eyes, she smiled smugly at him, "Not bad, Longbottom. Not many boys have your resilience." Then, she started to move her hips in a circular motion, letting him slip in and out of her. The sensation was mind-blowing, and Neville was starting to understand the reason the Gryffindor boys were so interested in sex.

"This is how a girl should ride a cock. The trick is to get a good rhythm," Pansy explained as she placed his hands on her waist.

Then, she stopped and let his erection slip out of her entirely. Getting off him, Pansy laid down next to him. "Get up and kneel in front of me," she commanded. Without a moment's hesitation, Neville clambered up and kneeled down with his erection poising to enter her again.

"Should I…"

"Stop spewing rubbish. Just fuck me," Pansy cut in, locking her legs around his waist.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to penetrate her, but missed. He tried again, but missed again.

"Hold it in your hand, and aim properly this time," Pansy moaned, her voice thick with need and lust.

Holding the base of his hardened length, Neville leaned forward and slid his cock along her slit until he found the slick opening. Pressing forward, the swollen head of his erection popped inside her, and with a single thrust, he broke through her resistance and buried himself entirely in her as the comforting warmness overwhelmed him again.

Planting his elbows by her sides, he grinned proudly, "Did I do that properly?"

"Now rock your hips, and don't let yourself slip out entirely," Pansy said breathlessly, purposely ignoring his question. Neville nodded and started thrusting into her body, his mind vaguely registering her arms encircling his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. As he gained speed and rhythm, Pansy's moans escalated into muffled screams of ecstasy.

A sharp pain shot through his torso when Pansy clamped her teeth down onto the skin of the tip of his shoulder as she reached the peak of her arousal. Neville groaned at the sensation of her inner muscles contracting around him rhythmically. Instead of stopping to nurse the bite, he continued rocking his hips as the pain was a potent addition to the pleasure that he was experiencing.

Leaning down to kiss Pansy with bruising force, he let himself spill into her as he rode waves and waves of indescribable pleasure. Her lips were soft and smooth under his chafed ones as he kissed them gently again.

As his climax ebbed away, Neville finally felt the exhaustion that was needling through his bones. Rolling off Pansy, he took a deep breath and started picking up his clothes. From the rustling sounds beside him, he was sure that Pansy was putting on her clothes as well.

Finally, he finished dressing and turned around to face her. Pansy had also finished dressing, but her shirt and skirt were a little crumpled. Letting his eyes drift lower down, he noticed a thin trail of cum trickling down her right thigh slowly. _I did that… I… __**shagged**__ Pansy Parkinson…_ Neville thought in awe, his gaze fixated on the shiny white reflection of his semen.

Walking over to Ginny and Malfoy, Pansy reached out and picked up her school robes, obviously enjoying the horrified look on their faces.

"Enjoyed our little show? Neville Longbottom's a better shag than you ever were, Draco Malfoy," Pansy laughed as she fastened her robe securely. " Oh, I forgot you can't speak. Don't worry, the spells will wear off in another couple of hours."

Then, suddenly, she pointed her wand at them. "_Oblivate! Oblivate_" she said firmly, wiping their memories clean. "You won't remember any of this tomorrow when you wake up. The punishment of watching Neville and I having sex is enough," she ended with a short laugh.

"Come, Nev… Longbottom, we can go now," Pansy turned around and walked out of the room. Neville stood there for a moment before running after her, his heart racing.

"Wait, Parkin… Pansy!" he called after her as he tried to pluck up courage to speak to her. She stopped for split second, letting Neville catch up.

"What else do you want?" she asked curtly.

Neville stopped short at her callous tone. _Why is she so cold to me? We've just had sex…_ he wondered."I… I don't think you did that willingly. You just want to get back at Malfoy," Neville started haltingly. "You didn't have to do that. I don't want a pity shag either."

Swivelling around on her heel to face him, she looked straight into his eyes. "Everything I do is out of my free will. I gave you a good shag, and you gave me a good time. For your information, I don't give out _pity shags_," she spat out the last two words.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about what happened tonight. I promise," Neville said earnestly. "Will I see you again? I think… I'd want to know you better."

For a moment, the hard lines on her face seemed to soften. "I wish I could trust you… but I couldn't. I don't want you to disappoint me, ever," Pansy whispered, her voice cracking with suppressed emotion. "_Oblivate!_"

Pansy's face was the last thing he saw before darkness descended on him like a thick veil.

* * *

"Hey, mate, did you managed to ask Ginny out last night?" Seamus asked in a low voice. Breakfast in Hogwarts was a busy affair, and students were busy talking to among themselves, creating a loud chatter in the Great Hall.

"No, I don't remember," Neville answered truthfully. Somehow, he found himself wandering the corridors of the castle late at night clutching a tie clip engraved with a silver serpent, and all of his earlier yearning to find Ginny had disappeared entirely. The clock had struck midnight when he finally managed to find his way back to Gryffindor Tower. It was a miracle that Filch had not caught him prowling around after curfew.

"So, what _do_ you remember?" Seamus asked exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Sorry, Seamus. I really don't remember anything," Neville repeated himself and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

Then, as he stole a glance at the Slytherin table, he saw a female figure getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

"Seamus, I need to go now. I'll catch up with you later," Neville said hurried and set down his napkin. His instincts told him that he had to speak to her, but he had no idea why. His hand reached into the pockets of his robe and closed around a tie clip.

Leaving the dining table, he raced after the female student.

"Parkin… Pansy!" he called out breathlessly. Neville did not have time to wonder why he called her Pansy instead of Parkinson.

The female figure stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What do you want?" she asked curtly, her face showing no trace of emotion.

"I think… this belongs to you," Neville answered and showed her the tie clip. As he extended his fingers to show her the ornament in his palm, he caught a very familiar whiff of jasmine perfume. It reminded him of a very sexy and erotic affair, yet he could not comprehend where the feeling came from.

"Why do you think it's mine?" Pansy asked, her right brow arched in surprise.

"I don't know. I just know it's yours," Neville answered sincerely, dropping the clip in her hand and closing her fingers over it. "You must have dropped it somewhere."

Smiling, he turned around and walked back towards the Great Hall. For some reason unknown to him, his heart was as happy as a lark. Whatever the Felix Felicis brought him last night, it was certainly something good.

* * *

**~THE END~**


End file.
